11 January 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-01-11 ; Comments *Two recordings are available for the show. The first (a) includes the Low session. The second (b) is a 90 minute recording of the broadcast. Tracks not included on any recording are marked § *Thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive for the tracklistings. Sessions * Low #2 Repeat Session. Recorded live at Maida Vale and first broadcast 08 November 2000. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''JP - "You don't have to be mad to work here but....."'' *T Model Ford: I'm Insane (7" - For The Love Of Jesus - Chapter Two) Fat Possum Records @''' *Mike Ladd: 5000 Miles West of the Future (Compilation CD: Beats from the Underground) Breakin Beats '''@ *Anthony B: See It Deh (7") Mentally Disturbed § *Ooberman: Dolphin Blue (CD Single - Dolphin Blue) Rough Trade § *Exos: Where Is (CD - Strength) Force Inc Music Works § *Elmore James: Rollin' and Tumblin' (LP - The Best of Elmore James) Sue @''' *'''File 1 cuts in 1:48 from end of next track *Jeff Beck: Rollin' and Tumblin' (CD - You Had It Coming) Epic @''' :(JP: 'I did one gig in Sweden once....It was the only place I've ever been in all of my life, when I went to the loo, I had to step over copulating couples on the tiled floor. People kept coming up and asking me to play records by Yif Big. And that was Yif Big or Jeff Beck.') *Panacea: German Engineering (CD - German Engineering) Position Chrome@''' :(JP: Responding to an email asking whether he had ever been involved in a pantomime. 'There was a time when I was quite amused by the idea. 'Cause Tony Blackburn used to do pantomimes and I was rather envious until I went to see him in one. And it was a pretty crushing experience to be honest.') *Palast Orchester & Max Rabbe: Sex Bomb (CD - Die Hits Des Jahres) RCA @''' *Stephen Malkmus: Trojan Curfew (LP - Stephen Malkmus) Domino *Winifred Atwell: Jubilee Rag (78) Decca '''Pig's Big 78 2001 :(JP: After starting the Stephen Malkmus track again. 'As you can tell. Things have gone explosively and spectacularly wrong. There was supposed to be a clever segue there. Which obviously hadn't worked out in quite the way I had it planned, What I was gonna play was this.') *Kosmik Kommando: Phantomz In My Brain (2XLP- Laptop Dancing) Reflex *Gag: Impulse Nightclub (CD - When People Start Slapping Meat on Marble) Flitwick Records *Mountain Goats: Elijah (CD - The Coroner's Gambit) Absolutely Kosher Records *M C Mabon: XR3i (CD - Mr Blaidd) Ankstmusik *Low (live at Maida Vale) #Sunflowers #Dinosaur Act (tape flip cuts off last 30s) #Carry It All #In Metal #Closer #Venus #Over The Ocean *Liselotte Malkovsky: La Paloma (Various Artists CD: La Paloma Vol.4) Trikont @''' *Joshua Ryan: Pistolwhip remix (12") NuLife Recordings *Adventures of Boy: Cinnamon (Let Down Your Hair) (CD - Adventures of Boy) white label *Arab Strap: Love Detective (CD Single) Chemikal Underground '''@ *Raulin Rodriguez: Las Mujeres De Quisqueya (Compilation CD - Rough Guide to Merengue & Bachata) World Music Network @''' *Tracks marked '''@ are available on File 2 File ;Name *(a) Low Live at John Peel Session, Maida Vale Studio on 2000-11-09 (November 9, 2000) *(b) Peel Show 2001-01-11 (incomplete) *© 2001-01-xx Peel Show LE596 ;Length *(a) Session only tracks *(b) 01:33:36 *© 1:32:20 (47:54-1:16:50) (to 58:52 unique) ;Other *Many thanks to Isector for track listing and file (b). *© Many thanks to Lee. Created from LE596 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 2001 Lee Tape 596 ;Available *(a) Internet Archive *(b) Mooo *© Mooo Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Available online Category:Isector